Wrong enough to make it feel right
by twoyellowpaths
Summary: Being the bookworm she was, Hermione Granger knew many things. But she had no idea that a bottle of fire whiskey and a game of Truth or Dare would actually do her good. Or that it could be so nice to kiss Draco Malfoy. ONE-SHOT.


**Author's note: I've never written a Dramione-story before so please be nice… :P They are my favorite pairing though, and I think Rowling's only mistake through the book series was to not make them end up with each other. **

**I don't think this one is very good and the plot has probably been done before, but please leave a review if you read it and tell me what you think :D **

**Also, you should know that English is not my first language so there might be some spelling or/and grammar typos.**

**The wonderful world of Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Sadly, I don't own anything.**

**Wrong enough to make it feel right**

"I won't do it Ginny"

"YOU PROMISED! YOU SAID YOU WOULD…"

"Yeah, well I was very drunk at the moment, wasn't I?" Hermione snarled and glared at her best girl friend as she gathered her books.

She was getting late for class already and that just _couldn't _happen. At least not after everything that had already happened the past weekend… It sent shivers down Hermione's spine to even think about it, and yet she couldn't stop herself from doing it. _Why _had she agreed to play that stupid Truth or Dare-game with Ginny, Parvati and Lavender in the first place? Surely it wasn't her thing to do and being muggleborn _she _if someone should know that Truth or Dare never led to anything good…

She could hear how Ginny tried her best to suffocate a laughter.

"It's not that bad, is it? I mean _I _have to tell Harry that I like him! How do you think I'll ever get the courage to do _that_?"

"That is absolutely NOT the same thing Ginny Weasley and you know it!" Hermione exclaimed and took one last glance in the mirror before she headed for the door leading out of her dormitory.

Right as she was about to open it, Ginny spoke up again:

"Remember you have to do it tonight… We're **not **letting you off the hook"

"I know that, thank you very much" Hermione replied through clenched teeth, and then slammed the door shut behind her.

Inside her friend's dormitory, Ginny was still sitting on the bed, smirking to herself. _This should be really interesting…_

Hermione was glad to see that Harry and Ron seemed to have gone down to breakfast already, since she really wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone. She was still angry with herself. Angry for drinking so much fire whiskey (since when did she, _Hermione Granger, _do stuff like that? Harry and Ron would have an absolute fit if they found out) and completely pissed off for having promised her friends to…

She could barely think about it.

_Deep breaths Hermione, deep breaths. It's not that bad. It could have been worse. You could have promised them to lick the inside of a toilet or something…_

_**This was almost as bad as that.**_

She bit her lip to prevent herself from sighing out loud, and opened the doors that led to the Great Hall. She guessed that some breakfast would at least do her good.

"Ello Mione… Whe've u een?"

As usual, Ron had managed to put too much food into his mouth at once and even though Hermione usually found it quite amusing she ignored his question and turned towards Harry instead.

"Good morning Hermione" he said, looking up from today's Prophet and smiling at her.

"Good morning. I'm glad to see that _you_ are able to speak properly" she replied shortly, and realized a second later that she probably sounded a bit rude.

Apparently, Harry did too since he looked a bit taken aback.

"Something wrong?" he asked carefully, and Ron put his hand on her shoulder. He seemed to have swallowed most of the sausages now.

"Yeah… you seem a bit off Hermione. You know we're always here for you"

She couldn't help smiling when she met her two best friends' worried gazes and slowly shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong, I just… I'm really stressed out about all school work, that's all"

She was sure they'd fall for it, since they knew very well by now how ambitious she was. After all, they'd been her friends for the past six years. And she had to admit, that as a sixth year student even _she_ sometimes had trouble keeping up with everything.

Ron shook his head slowly, almost looking a bit depressed.

"Please don't say that, it makes me feel sick. If _you _are stressed out about all work, than I probably don't stand a chance…"

"Don't be stupid Ronald, of course you…" she started, but the rest of her sentence seemed to get stuck in her throat as she spotted _him _entering the hall together with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

He didn't spare her a look of course, and why would he? He sat down at the Slytherin table, with that usual arrogant smirk plastered on his pale face. How she hated it. How she hated _him_. And tonight she had to…

"Hermione, are you sure you're okay? You almost look a bit… green"

She heard Harry's words somewhere in the distance, but couldn't really understand the meaning of them. She suddenly pictured tonight's scene in her mind, and she knew right then that if it ever happened, it would be an absolute disaster.

Apparently, both Ron and Harry noticed which way she was looking and Ron brought her back to reality by clenching his fists threateningly.

"Has the ferret done something to you? Because if he has I swear I'll…"

Hermione sighed, and stood up, still feeling a bit sick. _Just don't think of it Hermione. This is not going to ruin your day and your focus in today's classes. Absolutely not. _

"It's fine Ron. Come on, let's go. Potions starts in 5 minutes"

_I still can't believe I'm doing this. I still can't believe I'm doing this…_

The same words circled through Hermione's brain over and over again as she walked through the deserted corridors of Hogwarts. Hardly any students were outside of their dormitories at this time, and even though the sixth-years were allowed she felt like a criminal.

The anger she felt towards herself had increased to include Ginny and Lavender as well. This whole, bloody thing had been their idea. She allowed herself remember exactly what had happened two nights earlier:

_As the bottle stopped spinning it was obvious to all four of the girls who it was pointing at._

"_Okay Hermione, your turn! Truth or dare?" Lavender asked, excitement shining in her face._

_Hermione took another sip from her bottle of fire whiskey. Merlin, how good that thing was. It made her forget every worried thought she'd ever had and she suddenly felt so… relaxed and brave! Like she could do anything!_

"_DARE!" she screamed, without really knowing why._

_The three other girls giggled, and then Lavender leaned over to whisper something in Ginny's ear. Parvati, who was the only one completely sober, almost looked a bit nervous. Ginny suddenly started to laugh, and then raised her eyebrows challengingly at Hermione._

"_Okay… we dare you to… kiss Draco Malfoy!"_

_Parvati gasped but for some reason, Hermione wasn't shocked. In fact, she wasn't even bothered._

"_Fine" she just said, shrugging._

_Another sip from the bottle. Her friends just stared at her in disbelief._

"_Did you hear what I just said?" Ginny asked slowly._

"_OF COURSE I DID! YOU SAID I'LL HAVE TO KISS DRAKIE MALFOY!"_

"_What did you just call him?" Lavender asked, giggling harder than ever._

"_Drakie… It's Pansy's nickname for him, haven't you heard it? It's quite cute actually…" Hermione started, laughing as well. _

"_So you'll do it? Monday night?" Lavender asked, and Hermione took another sip from her bottle._

"_HELL YEAH!"_

Hell yeah this would be the last peaceful night of her life, that was for sure… Tomorrow, Malfoy would have had time to tell all Slytherin students what she'd done and she'd be considered a complete idiot for the rest of her days at Hogwarts… And all because of that _bloody _fire whiskey. She quickened her steps out of fury and turned around a corner. She'd never drink again.

If she was lucky, maybe he was ill. _Yeah, very likely since he was present at all today's lessons. _She could still hear Ginny's very annoying comment in her head:

_Remember, Harry has said he's seen him_ _on the Maraudeurs' map outside the Room of Requirement for three days in a row now so he'll probably be there. At least I hope so…_

Well, Ginny could hope for herself. If he actually _was _there Hermione would probably faint, hit her head very hard and die _before _she even had time to think about how she'd manage to get a chance to kiss him…

Right then, she spotted someone coming towards her from the other end of the hallway and her heart skipped a beat for the second time that day. _Shit. _

"What are you doing here Granger?"

He approached her faster than she expected, and once again the words seemed to get stuck in her throat. That gave her time to think about the fact that he hadn't sounded as malicious as he usually did when he addressed her, just… tired. Even exhausted, and as he came closer she could see that he had dark circles under his eyes. _No wonder if he ran around out here every night._

"I… I…" she started, feeling like a complete idiot. Malfoy stared at her, raising one of his perfect eyebrows.

"You what?"

Suddenly, she felt anger rising inside of her again. Who was _he_ to question her?

"I could ask you the same question Malfoy" she snapped.

He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What I'm doing here is none of your business, _mudblood_"

Even though he'd called her that countless of times it still hurt, but she refused to show it. He wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing her hurt. Ever.

"Is that really all you can say?" she scoffed, and for a moment he looked a bit confused.

"After six years that's still _all _you've got? Grow up, Malfoy"

Suddenly anger was visible in his eyes and he took a step towards her. She automatically stuck her hand inside her robes to grab her wand even though he hadn't made any move to grab his. Another step towards her. And another one.

Soon, he was standing so close she could make out every single colour in his eyes. She had always been under the impression they were just cold and grey, but now she realized they were more like… a pool of silver. So deep she risked to fall into them if she didn't look away. But she couldn't, and that was the problem.

She didn't know for how long they stood there, but as time went by she remembered what she had to do. The reason she was here in the first place. _Do it. Just do it and get it over with. So what if they'll all laugh about it? At least you proved yourself brave enough._

She didn't know what made her do it. The old Hermione Granger probably would have considered it foolishness, to kiss a boy you hardly knew. A boy you were known to despise. But the thing was, that Hermione had changed. And that she'd even agreed to play a game of Truth or Dare proved that.

Without really thinking about what she did, she pressed her lips against his, closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to see his face expression. At first he did nothing, just stood there and seemed to wait for it all to end. But he didn't push her away, and just as she was about to stop he kissed her back. _He actually kissed her back _and she didn't pull away.

Hermione soon realized that this was _nothing _like kissing Victor Krum. This was warmer, more passionate and… real. And she found herself wishing it would never stop. _What was she doing? This was wrong, so wrong. Maybe wrong enough to make it feel right?_

After what felt like an eternity and a split second at the same time they broke apart, both breathing heavily. She swallowed hard, before she grabbed the courage to look up at him. To her big relief, he was smiling.

And Hermione Granger realized that it was the first time she'd ever seen Draco Malfoy do that.

This wasn't a smirk, and it wasn't evil. Just a smile. A friendly one. Maybe even more.

"Well… that was nice" he just stated, slowly pulling a piece of hair behind her left ear.

She didn't know what to say, but just smiled back at him, feeling all warm inside.

Maybe a bottle of fire whiskey every now and then, a game of Truth and Dare and kissing a former enemy wasn't so bad after all…

**THE END**


End file.
